Toons 2 (Cars 2) (Amzy Yzma) Trailer/Transcript
Trailer: *(Amzy Yzma Productions logo) *(The World Grand Prix race is starting) *(All the characters including Blu are ready to race in the Prix) *Blu: How'd you like to come and see the world with me? *(The characters are still ready to race) *Mickey Mouse: *gasps* You mean it?! *Shaw: It is my absolute honor to introduce to you: the first ever World Grand Prix. *Mickey Mouse: Woo-hoo! Go, Blu! *Tagline: They're seeing the sights, *(Mickey and Blu are watching a Japanese show similar to "Wipeout") *Blu: That's funny right there. *(Videogame Shark cheers at the camera after what happened to the contestant, and Mickey Mouse and Blu laugh at it) *Tagline: they're meeting new friends, *Junior: Blu! *Blu: See you at the race. *Junior: Yes, you will see Junir. I like this. *(The tags on Junior's tie says "Ciao, Blu!") *Blu: He is so getting beat tomorrow! *Tagline: but there's been one small mistake. *Megamind: These Americans are clearly master-spies. *Mickey Mouse: Excuse me, ma'am. *Minnie Mouse: This cannot be him. *Megamind: Is he American? *Mickey Mouse: Look out, ladies! Mickey's fitting to get funky! *Minnie Mouse: Extremely. *Megamind: Done a trim. Megamind, American intelligence. *Mickey Mouse: Mickey Mouse, average intelligence. *(Blu and Junior race to the finish line with everyone cheering for them) *Alfred Pennyworth: Blu and Junior duel for that inside as they head toward the first turn. *Professor Poopypants: Blu cannot win the race. *Grounder: Instead of saying "Ka-chow!", he's gonna go "Ka-boom!". *(An explosion is heard) *Megamind: We need your help, Mickey Mouse! *Mickey Mouse: You know I'm just a mouse. *Megamind: It's his cover. *(Mickey Mouse makes funny faces) *Megamind: Brilliant! *Minnie Mouse: Am I missing something? *Tagline: From Amzy Yzma Productions *Megamind: No one realizes they're being fooled because they're too busy laughing at the fool. *Mickey Mouse: Is that how you see me? *Megamind: That's how everyone sees you. Isn't that the idea? *Blu: Mickey Mouse! I'm sticking by you the way you always stick by me! *Megamind: Ready? *Mickey Mouse: Is popeman catholic? *Mike Wazowski: Like you care, though. *Grounder: You gotta be kidding me! *(Minnie Mouse flies out of the Big Ben like an airplane) *(Mickey Mouse washes himself in the bathroom) *(Vlad Vladikoff goes into the airplane and falls into the ink truck) *Mr. Greene: It's the American spy! *Megamind: Hang on! *(Mighty Eagle flies in) *(An gunshot explosion is heard consisting of two bullets) *(Mickey Mouse and Blu laugh while watching the game) *(Junior and Blu ride in the dirty road at night) *Mickey Mouse: Dad gum! *Computer: Gatling gun, request acknowledged. *(Megamind uses the grenades to explode the swirling road, and he gets away with the exploded swirling road) *Mickey Mouse: Shoot! I didn't mean it. *Computer: Request acknowledged. *(A gunshot nearly misses Megamind, making a nuclear explosion) *Mickey Mouse: I didn't mean that kind of shoot! *Computer: Deploying shoot. *(A parachute makes Blu go up in the air) *Minnie Mouse: Come on, get in here! *Blu: Oh my gosh! *(Mickey Mouse takes Blu up to the sky) *Title: Toons 2 *Mickey Mouse: (as Lord Hater) Make me a German Mouse! *Computer: Request acknowledged. *Mickey Mouse: (as a funny German costume with a green hat) Check it out! I'm wearing bluhousen! Make me a monster mouse! *Computer: Request acknowledged. *Mickey Mouse: (as Mighty Sven) What the?! Hahahahahahaha! *(Blu sighs in disgust) *Tagline: Coming Soon. Category:Transcripts Category:Cars 2 Trailer Transcript